The subject matter herein relates generally to testing pluggable modules.
At least some known communication systems include receptacle assemblies, such as input/output (I/O) connector assemblies, that are configured to receive a pluggable module and establish a communicative connection between the pluggable module and an electrical communication connector of the receptacle assembly. As one example, a known receptacle assembly includes a cage member that is mounted to a circuit board and configured to receive a small form-factor pluggable (SFP) transceiver in an elongated cavity of the cage member. The pluggable module and the electrical connector have respective electrical contacts that engage one another to establish a communicative connection.
Specialty modules are used for testing purposes of the various components of the communication system. For example, testing modules may be used for diagnostic testing of the communication connector of the host system. The testing modules may be used for thermal testing of the cage member or for thermal testing of aspects of the pluggable module. Cage designers, pluggable module designers and system builders have a need for the testing modules. The testing modules are designed to be compatible with standard receptacle assemblies. For examples, the testing modules have similar form factors to the I/O modules. However, conventional testing processes may be rather complicated. For example, the testing is typically performed by a user accessing the host system using a separate testing device, such as linking a computer to the host system and running tests through the host system. Control of the testing module is performed through the host system with external circuitry or componentry. Data is received by the user through the host system. The testing is thus complicated and time consuming.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved testing module that simplifies testing of components in a communication system.